Last Night
by WelshNinja
Summary: "So what happened last night?" Sean asked. A familiar feeling of dread became evident as the events were re-told by his fellow mutants. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey everyone, I havent written any fanfics in a while, so I thought I'd write this one. It's my first x-men fanfic so I don't know how it will turn out. This idea came to me after I found the website textsfromxavieracademy which has funny texts based on drunken nights out and I decided to write this. I've also never experienced a hangover so I don't know how accurate my description is. Any reviews are appreciated so I can use the feedback to improve. **

**Characters: Sean, Alex, Hank and Raven**

The story is based around x-men first class

I don't own x-men or any of the characters

* * *

Sean felt like he was recovering from what was possibly the world's worst hangover. His head felt as though it was about to split open. The nausea was almost unbearable and he suddenly hoped that he wouldn't vomit.

_What the hell happened last night?_ Sean wondered, he tried to recap the night's events but his mind was almost a complete blank. The small amounts that he could remember made no sense.

Groaning slightly, Sean opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. It took a few seconds for his cloudy vision to clear. After pushing himself into sitting position, Sean looked at his surroundings. He was in his room at the mansion, but for some reason he was on the floor, in a tangle of sheets not too far away from the bed. Sean guessed that he had fallen out of bed at some point and remained at his current location.

His clothes from the day before were scattered across the room as if thrown carelessly after being worn. Sean untangled himself from his blankets and walked across the room to look in the mirror. _I look like a zombie_ Sean though to himself. His face was pale with a greenish tinge. His eyes were half closed and he had dark bags under them. His ginger hair looked as though he had been sitting in a convertible whilst driving on a motorway.

Sighing to himself, Sean got dressed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He didn't know if he should feel curious or dread about the inevitable re-telling of the night's events. After a moment, Sean decided it was probably the latter. On the positive side, neither the Professor nor Erik would have witnessed any of the possible humiliation as the pair had gone on another recruiting trip the day before and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. This had left himself, Alex, Hank and Raven at the mansion by themselves.

From what he could remember, they were all bored and there had been alcohol, a lot of it. "It'll be awesome" Alex had promised. The rest was history.

Bracing himself mentally, Sean opened the kitchen door and walked inside. The other mutants were already in the room. Raven and Hank stood in the far corner, having a conversation about something that would probably confuse him. Alex was sat at the table with his head in his hands. He looked almost as rough as Sean did. It wasn't a very attractive look. Sean had a feeling that last night wasn't going to be a pleasant story.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please let me know as reviews mean a lot and I'll know if I should continue with the story. Constructive criticism and suggestions for the story are welcome. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I'm hoping to get feedback for this one so please review.**

**Characters: Sean, Alex, Raven and Hank**

**I don't own x-men or any of the characters**

Alex was the first person to notice that Sean was in the room. He had raised his head slowly, looking disorientated for a few seconds. When he saw Sean he smiled and announced "Here's my drinking buddy!" _What on Earth was he talking about? _Hank and Raven had stopped talking and glanced in his direction before walking over to the table; they both seated themselves opposite Alex. The atmosphere in the room suddenly felt very awkward.

Sean felt the need to confess "Guys, I don't remember anything from last night"

"Dude, some of it's a blur for me too" Alex confessed before chuckling to himself. Hank didn't seem to think that the previous night's events were particularly amusing as he regarded Alex with a disapproving look.

As Sean joined them at the table, he asked "So what happened last night?" a familiar feeling of dread became evident as the events were re-told by his fellow mutants.

Raven drew in a breath before beginning the tale.

"Well, it started when you and Alex bought the alcohol. There was a lot of it"

"You both caused quite a bit of trouble" Hank cut in, talking to Sean and Alex as if they were a couple of naughty children.

"Some of those drinks shouldn't have been mixed" He continued. "I'm surprised you didn't ruin your liver or worse".

"So it was just me and Alex drinking?" Sean inquired; he was actually quite surprised as he didn't think that he and Alex were very close.

"Yeah, Raven and I were running around the mansion after you two for most of the night" Hank confirmed. Now that Sean looked closely, he could see that both Hank and Raven looked exhausted. This made him feel a sudden pang of guilt.

Hank continued the story.

"It all started off fine; the worst you both did was finding the karaoke. But then there was the incident with Alex and the fireworks to start with" He then gave Alex a look which seemed to be between disgust and disbelief.

"Fireworks?" Sean was suddenly curious about what happened and wanted to know more.

"I don't know how I even got them" Alex confessed. "All I remember is yelling "RUN!" as the fireworks started going off in the bathroom".

The statement almost made Sean fall off his chair in shock

"Which bathroom was it?" He asked

"The one next to the kitchen" Raven answered

In a few swift movements, he made his way to the destination and gasped. Large patches of the wall were scorched black, one of the mirrors was shattered and the remains of what was once a medicine cabinet was melted, burnt or broken. _Charles is not going to be happy_. Sean made his way back to the kitchen, returning to his recently vacated seat.

"And that's not all" Raven informed him. She looked at Hank to continue the story.

"We also had to handcuff Alex to the roof for a few hours" Alex suddenly looked very surprised. This seemed to be news for him.

"Why was I handcuffed to the roof?"

"It was easier than trying to explain why you couldn't fly" Hank answered.

Alex opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. Sean decided that he didn't want to know why his friend believed he had an extra mutation.

"After you passed out at around 3:00 we carried you back to your room" Hank told the confused mutant. Sean suddenly felt better about the fact that the other mutant seemed to have potentially more damage than him. He began to wonder how drunk he had been himself. Hopefully he hadn't done anything to embarrassing.

_What did you guys think? The final Chapter will be up soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's the final chapter. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think_

_Warning for a swear word in this chapter_

I don't own x-men or the characters

* * *

As if reading his mind, Hank continued with the story.

"At some point during your binge session, we were all standing in here together. Raven had gone to the fridge and informed you that we were out of ice. You collapsed on the spot and started sobbing, saying "But where will all the Polar Bears live?" You were that drunk"

Sean didn't know whether to feel appalled with himself or burst out laughing, finding his actions bizarre and very out of character, but also hilarious at the same time.

"It was like seeing a new side of you" Raven added. Her mouth twitched slightly, as if trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure you don't remember this?" Hank suddenly asked, as if hoping that Sean would suddenly remember and they wouldn't need to continue this conversation.

Sean shook his head sadly.

Raven continued "Do you not remember getting up at like 4am with a leaf blower, running through the house and telling people to "wake the fuck up!"

"Oh god, I didn't did I?" Sean asked nobody in particular

He looked around at his friends individually, none of them answered his question but they each gave him a look that confirmed his actions. He put his face in his hands in embarrassment and felt himself go red in the face. He was never going to live this down.

"We thought there was a fire again or something" Hank informed him. He then gave Sean a look that basically said _I am not impressed_.

_At least I didn't destroy the bathroom_. The thought cheered him up considerably. He hoped that none of the events would be repeated any time soon, or ever again.

"And that's about it, thank god" Hank concluded

_Yes, thank god._ The idea of causing any more damage sent a shiver through Sean's spine. He still found it hard to believe that 2 people could cause so much chaos in 1 night whilst intoxicated.

It was a few moments of awkward silence before Sean decided to ask what should be done about the bathroom.

Alex decided to answer "We just clean it up as best as we can and hope that Charles doesn't kill us"

"What do you mean us?" Hank inquired, giving Alex a look of disbelief. "You set off the fireworks"

Alex glared at him but said nothing, deciding that it was probably best not to start an argument in his state.

"We still have to try and clean it though" Raven pointed out.

Nodding reluctantly, they all agreed that Raven was right, and they owed it to Charles to try and undo some of the damage before he got home.

One by one they slowly left the kitchen and set to work.

* * *

_Please leave feedback so I can improve the story and find out your opinions.  
_

___Constructive criticism_ is welcome  



End file.
